


I’m GONE!

by Large_H



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternative universe Steven dies, Comfort, Death, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Hurt, Loss, Multi, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Large_H/pseuds/Large_H
Summary: Everything comes in strides, like waves against the sands of the ocean.  No one could ever predict how it would come and go but knew it would. And so, like all good things, it comes to an end and a new era rises from its ashes. (Sorry if this has been done before, just had the idea to do it so... yea.)
Relationships: Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl & Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe, Pink Steven Universe & Everyone, Steven Universe & White Diamond
Kudos: 53





	I’m GONE!

Everything comes in strides, like waves against the sands of the ocean. No one could ever predict how it would come and go but knew it would. And so, like all good things, it comes to an end and a new era rises from its ashes.

All the emotions, the ideas, the legacy all seemed to be building within him and now his greatest confidants watched as it all came crashing down. The world they knew…. And hoped to regain was nothing but a memory.

Even then, they would never have the memory of him… White had even taken that from them. Connie, his greatest friend was the only one who would ever know he was gone… split in two. And one half lay unmoving on the cold ground beneath them.

The other, a bright and shining light of pink energy. No emotion, no values, no care in universe. That was what he was reduced to, nothing but one half of himself.

Steven was gone, unmoving, breathless… lifeless. The other, his gem form had indeed reformed, its own face like a blank slate, uninterested in anything around it.

“Where is she? Where is PINK!” White yelled with all her voice, all her power cracking through her outer calm demeanor. 

No answer… not a word from the pink gem. It just looked at her without emotion Connie could only cry over the lifeless form of her best friend.

“WHERE IS SHE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! STOP PLAYING THESE GAMES!” Still nothing, yet it turned to White and looked her strait in the eyes. 

“SHE’S GONE!” The ground beneath the form cracked and chipped. The room shook with power and parts of its walls wavered, yet a pit below the gem had formed and the crater feet deep. The form stood above it; gravity had no meaning for it.

“What!?!” White yelled as she shook her head. The form didn’t answer, it only began to walk towards its lifeless form. Blood dripped from Steven, there was no getting him back.

“Stop!” White yelled, she tried to stop the form by shooting a white beam of energy at it. However, it didn’t flinch, only a small shield formed to block the energy. 

White tired again, yet once again another shield formed around the gem. The form began to get closer and closer to Steven, and once again White with every bit of energy she had, shot a beam of energy at the form.

This time a protective case formed over Gem Steven and the energy had no effect on the gem. Finally, White gave in and only watched as the form got closer.

Connie backed away from Steven’s body and allowed the gem to get closer. It looked over the body… no tears, no emotion. It could only look over the body. The form picked up the body and tried to look over its own lifeless body.

The form turned to White…. Energy and anger radiated from the it’s emotionless face. He was gone, it’s partner, its life was gone. All that was left was its own shell. Half of a person, half of a life. 

“I’m… I’M GONE!” Energy flowed from the form, its power surged, and its eyes grew blacker than the abyss it came from. Everything it had was taken away. Now, now it was time to pay.

The ground below it cracked and frayed. The room began to collapse, and the White fell to her knees. Everything began to bubble; everything had come to a front and there was only one winner.

White backed away, tried to look strong, brave and fearless in the face of a child. However, she couldn’t, how could she.

“You don’t need that. You’re free…. Pink you’!!!” She was stopped, cut off by a shining light of pink that cut straight through her form. White looked down at the hole that now grazed through her form and then to the Gem. 

Once again there was no emotion, no care. That was gone the moment she pulled the gem, took the life out of a child and left the whole to be filled by anger and desperation. Steven was gone and now so was White.

Her gem fell back to the ground and the others began regaining their complexion and consciousness. And then through one of the eye sockets Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot flew in.

They looked to Connie, then to Pink Steven… Then they looked at the body of Steven Quartz Universe… their leader. “Steven!” Pearl yelled as she ran over to the body. She held her ear to his form… nothing.

Garnet and Amethyst looked at one another… no words could be said, only tears. Tears fell from all of their eyes and, and then Yellow and Blue looked upon the body of Steven. Blue’s powers took over and they all broke down.

“Blue please, stop!” She tried, she tried harder and harder until it slowed. 

“How?” Blue turned to Connie.

“White… White pulled the gem from Steven.” They all nodded and looked to one another no one spoke. However, they all looked to the gem. It’s face void of emotion, void of care. It didn’t move, it only looked onto the gem in its hands.

Its grip tightened, yet it didn’t crush… while the form was void of emotion, it knew the diamonds were the only ones who could heal everything.

Now, what was left of the reality they all knew? And what would happen to the future of gem Steven?


End file.
